Who Did It
by IWillOneDayRuleTheWorld
Summary: Chris was locked up, Wesker saves him for a price of course. What does chris have to do, and who had locked chris up, read and find out.
1. A lovey scene

**( Author's Note: )**

**Hello there, This is a Boy x Boy fanfic. I do hope those who read enjoy, and if you please since I'm worried about how well I did. If those who read it can you pleace review. That is all you may now get on with your reading 3**

I lay against a wall, chained up in a room with no windows. As the days passed my body wore down, and I would hunger even more than the day before. There were days it would rain and that was when I received water. On those days though, I would also break down crying.

How and why I am here, I know no more, but it seems that each day someone comes to visit since the week before. Hell this might be my imagination, but I hope it's not. I don't want to be crazy...

I wanted to just hold myself and cry, but thus I could not. For I was chained against a cement wall.

The door to my right creaked open a bit and I looked to see what it was, only to find myself staring at a man. Not just any man though, this particular one had dark sunglasses, slicked back blonde hair, pale skin under a black trench coat, and of course, an evil but quite attractive smirk to wrap the package up. this man was a killer. He was an insane, but smart, killer, I hated him, but...

"Ah Chris, It's been awhile," he smiled at me, not smirked, but smiled. Then glided over to me. I had always wondered how he did that. "So, this is where they hid you. hmm, how depressing." I raised an eyebrow at what he said. Why would he care where I was, and why would he want to find me?

"ffh...fu-fu..." I couldn't form a sentence, what so ever. It had been at least two days, that I remember, since it last rained. He looked up at me, practically staring at my could, and I could tell he knew the reason for my horrid speech.

"Hmm, I might have water, but there's payment needed to get it," He smirked.

I should have known something like this would happen sooner or later. It always did.

"Nod, if you will do as i say and follow my rulers or Shake your head if you won't" I hesitated for second before deciding my own fate with just one motion of my head.

"Chris~" The voice called to me many times a day, and I had just awoken from an old memory to this voice calling for me.

"Yeah Wesker?" I got up only to notice I had nothing on. Without even having to think, I grabbed a pair of boxers and was already putting them on.

"Breakfast, come in here now" His voice had a little caring in it, but it was mostly all demand.

"Coming" I went passed the bed and out the door and was eagerly delighted by the greeting smell that overcame me. I walked over to the breakfast table and seated myself in front a blonde man.

"You seem happy" he hadn't looked up at me, he just knew that I was happy.

"Yeah, just hungry and the food looks great" He leaned over at that point and snagged a piece of french toast out of my hand and took a bite as he sat back down.

"It is good" I made a face at him, which let to him once again leaning over the table to me. Instead of stealing food he pressed his lips to min. I did resent it, actually I returned a kiss of my own. After a bit he pulled back and returned to his breakfast.

"Can I have my french toast back?" He smiled and then returned the toast, which had a few chunks taken out of it.

"Damn, and I so do love french toast" He chuckled as I sighed and then we continued eating our breakfast in peace.

-The Afternoon that followed our breakfast was full of unexplainable noises. Not what you would call 'exciting', more like scary.-

"Wesker she's in there! She's gonna die, Freddy's gonna kill her too!" I screamed into the of my unforgiving lover. I looked over at him and he gave me a death glare.

"Quit screaming or I will throw you in the plant room!" He then went back to watching the movie.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Freddy movies scary me" I whined.

"You're kidding me, right?" He looked at me frowning and scrunching his eyebrows down. "You've fought zombies, tyrants, me, and way more scarier thing, risking YOUR life. Why the hell would a Freddy movie scare you!"

"I don't know!" I screamed back at him.

"That's it!" He got up from the couch and turned off the T.V and then turned to me. "Plant room, Now!"

"Wha- wait no no!" He grabbed at my arm and was dragging me to a black door. The room was called 'Plant Room', but it didn't have any plants, well unless you count this experiment that was in there, Plant 42. Unfortionately Plant 42, took a liking to me.

"I'll let you out when I forgive you" He opened the door and pushed me in. I turned back around to run out quickly, but the door was already closed and lock.

"Now Wesker, Please! Please let me out ple..." I screamed until I felt something wrap around my waist.

"Fuck" As the word left left my mouth I was dragged away, and I started to remember the first time this happened.

-Flash Back-

"Wesker, are you in here?" I had been looking for the man all morning. At least, until I stumbled upon a black door, that was in the living room. Wesker might be here, I thought to myself as I opened the door and went in.

"Wesker?" I then stopped in place when I heard the door shut. I turned around to find myself staring at a green vine. It kind of reminded me of and Octopus tentacle, well without the suction cups on it. The vine though, was right near my face, it weirded me out a little. "Urrm, hello?" It started to touch my face, and I also felt something wrapping itself around my legs leading up until it reach the bottom of my pelvic bone.

"Uh, do you brains or flesh?" The vine in front of me was gliding over my lips I swallowed. I felt my buckle loosen and I looked down to find more vines, looking around me I noticed they were everywhere. My pants were slipped down by one of the vines and another one went up shirt and was rubbing over my nipples causing jolts to go down my body.

"Ah~" I couldn't help myself. they may have been plant vines and more than 90% of my mind agreed they were and experiment of Wesker's, but I liked them, though I kind of wished this were Wesker instead. I could ask him to use his uroburos when we have sex next time. The though was forgotten as I felt something wrap itself around my member "Oh!" the touch surprised me and then I felt my back touch the cold tiled floor. "Oh god" I moaned out as my legs were spread apart. Then as soon as I looked down my body, I felt one go inside of me. I wasn't hard, but it sure as was doing the right things. I gasped when i felt it on my prostate, then it figured it should do that more to me.

"Ah god, I want it, come on my little Tenti-fellow. God more" It started thrusting in me after another vine was added inside of me. With both doing this, I had only little bit of time till I came.

"Oh god, more more" I moaned. Then without expecting, more vines were added along with the other two, and one vine was playing with my cock. I was moaning and grunting until I released, but even so they didn't stop. "Ah, ah plea- please stop" I groaned, but they didn't stop and it was really hurting me now.

"Wesker!" I screamed, and the vines still continued. I heard shuffling and then the door was open to reveal a sweaty, shock, messy Wesker. He had his lab coat on, and his hair was a mess.

"Chris!" I was beginning to think what the scene looked to Wsker as he forced the vines out and away from me, then came to me and kneeled down and held me to his chest.

"I liked it at first but then after I came they didn't stop like you always do" I was whining into his shoulder and tears had been falling down my cheeks.

"Chris, you idiot" He smiled and we left the room and he locked it. After all that, I still went back to the room, even though Wesker warned me.

-End Of Flash Back-

The same thing that had happened then, was happening now. "Sop please" I was starting to think Wesker likes torturing me.

"Chris, I changed my mind" The door swung opened and once again he found me in a position he only like when he had me in it.

"T-took you luh-long" He shooed the vines away and leaned down and lifted me up princess style.

"Well, I'm not saving you. I'm just bored." I glared at him, and he returned my gesture with a smirk.

After leaving the room, we headed to mine, and now we were on my bed where I was pinned down. His hands were roaming up my body as he sucked on a spot on my neck.

"You know I do care" He said and then sucked harder on the spot till it ached.

"Now, you always put me in a situation I don't like" He stopped and looked up at me, then got off me.

"Well then, I'm heading to my room" He said as he turned on his heels and left the room.

"Wait, what?" I was left alone with nothing but a boner to keep me company. "Damn it" I got up and went to the shower to finish what he started. I stipped down my undergarments then entered the shower and turned on the hot water and sat down on bricked seat. I grabbed my cock and started gliding my fingers up and down it. I had been switching to a faster pace when the door to the shower opened. I looked up and Wesker stood there, he then came over to me and leaned down and placed his lips on mine.

"Stress makes me do things" He mumbled as he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he had me up against the wall and already slipping himself inside me in one quick motion. Afterwards, he started thrusting in me as he kissed down to the spot on my neck that he was working on earlier. He bit down and begin to suck and lick it as he fucked me.

Around 10 minutes later i leaned my head back "Ahh We-Wesker" I moaned out as I came. He took a little longer, and then came as well. We left the bathroom after cleaning up and then laid down on the bed and fell asleep wrapped in eachother's arms.

-To be Continued-


	2. Decision

I was standing before a scene which made me most uncomfortable between my legs.

"Ah ah ah We- Wesker" moaned a blonde woman. She had brown hair before she become a slave under my unfortionate ex-captain. Wesker grunted his release and then got off her, tearing off a rubber fold around his member and tossing it toward the trash can as he came my way/

I was currently hidden in a closet and I knew I was dead when he found me.

"Hmm?" He looked at the crack between the closet doors. "Jill, I'm finished with you, now go" she had gotten up and as she left out the room Wesker tore open the close doors. He smiled at me and then took his sunglasses off and threw them at his desk and pulled me out of the closet and onto his bed , getting on top of me as he did.

"Get off me Wesker" I said as I grabbed the satin sheets between my fingers.

"You think you're going to get away with spying" he shook his head. "Not yet at least" he smirked and i whimpered as he unbuttoned my jeans and slipped his hand in and underneath my boxers.

"Ahh" I moaned as he gripped my member and he smirked. The smirk that had haunted me for so long.

* * *

><p>I woke up hearing the normal sound of my heart beating at a fast and rythmatic pace. Mornings like this, waking up to horrible memories I always did the same thing.<p>

"Wesker!" I screamed out as tears were pouring down my cheek. The door opened and he walked over to my bed and sat down and put his arms around me and begin rocking me back and forth.

"You ok" He whispered as he rubbed my back.

"I want to see Claire. I want to see everyone actually" He frowned, hearing the one's name who had wanted to put me in an insane asylum after I had been found.

"No!" the only word that left his mouth before placing it on my own.

"I need to or i'm really gonna go mad" I whimpered.

"Chris...I love you" The three words he only used when he wanted me to drop a topic that he didn't want to discuss.

"Please" I whined and gripped his shoulders "If you really love me" I knew my grip was wek, but I still had to try.

"No, I don't want you to get locked away, just because people think you've gone fucking insane" he yelled and then left the room. The whole thing had brought up an old memory of the Spencer Mansion

-Flash Back-

I held my stance as I walked down the hallway with my gun pointed to the ceiling and my arms against my chest. I heard noises from below and around me, and I clicked off the safety and then opened a door ready to shoot when need to.

"Captain, is that you?" I said as I entered the room.

"Ah Christopher" He turned to me smirking. "Have you seen anything , strange?" I quirked an eyebrow as I walked over to him.

"No, but it seems we're alone" I smiled and he did as well, it was always a rare sight to see him smile, but when things like this come into play then that's when you'll see it.

"Yes, it would seem so" He walked past me and closed and locked the door then came back over to me "want to have some fun?" he had my chin gripped between his index finger and thumb and made sure I looked at him.

"I only do as you say, my Captain" He smirked and then leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

"Good boy" He turned me around and i heard him unbuckling his belt, so i did mine. He pulled down my pants, and then pressed my chest against a near by table.

"Suck" he had his middle and index fingers pressed into my mouth and i being sucking and slurping at them until he pulled them out "prepping comes before fucking" then he pressed his fingers into me, which caused me to gasp, and began finger fucking me.

"Ah, Ca-Captain" i moaned and then he pulled his fingers out and i could fill him pushing the tip of cock into me. "nng" he pressed in fast and it hurt a little, but i tried to keep myself calm.

"You were always my favorite when it comes to listening" i heard him chuckle as he thrust into me.

"Tha-that's how it should be" i smirked as i felt myself ready to release, but then he pulled out. "huh" and rammed back in hard "ahhh" he had pressed in hard against my prostate which made have a quick release.

"Christopher you're such a whore" he grunted as he released. He pulled out of me and we both pulled up our boxers and pants and cleaned up and then left the room. My face was bright red, and his, well he was just smirking as we went our separate ways.

-End Of Flash Back-

After shaking myself out of the memory i got up off the bed, and then left my room and went down the hallway to Wesker's room. He was sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"I know you're only worried about me, but I don't want to stay everyday and every night for the rest of my life" He looked up at me with his red and yellow cat like eyes, i tried to smile but I had to force it and I could tell it had made his nerves ease a little.

"Yeah, but you don't see where I stand Chris" He got up from where he sat and walked over to me and pressed his lips against mine. "I don't want to lose you"

"Who locked me up?" I made sure to add in a bit of anger in my voice as I asked the question and he looked up at me sadly.

"Chris..." He placed a hand on my shoulder but I just shrugged it off.

"No, You've put it off for over a year, now tell me!" I yelled.

"It's not easy to tell you Chris, you'd be hurt if you knew" I frowned at him and then he pulled me over to the bed and got on top of me pressing his lips against mine as he did.

"Wesker please" I begged, but he just ignored me and led kisses down my neck. "Please" I tried again, but he just continued. Hid lips started traveling down my shirtless chest and reaching to the edge of my boxers, which was then removed. "Wesker..." he kept ignoring my pleas and then i felt his mouth on the tip of cock and i looked down as he took my full length inside, which made me moan out loud. I could feel him sucking which was causing me to moan even more. "Ple-pleease~" I moaned out, but he just kept on sucking until I had released. Then he slurped up the mess and then got off me and headed to the door grabbing something as he did.

"i'll be in the lab, think this over" He said as he left the room, and I did think it over. For about a half an hour and then I got up and left the room as well. I went into the living room and then headed toward a certain black door. When I went in I closed the door and looked around.

"My dear little tenti friends" I called out as I walked and then I felt one of the vines curl around my waist and it pulled my to the back of the room, where I sat down on some cushions that I had recently added.

"I know you don't care, but I'm pretty upset at the moment" I sighed and then continued "It's just that Wesker won't listen to what I want, like I do for him and it saddens me quite a lot." one of the vines patted my cheek, in what seemed a comforting way. " I want to see my friends, but I don't want to have to leave Wesker just to do it." the vine glided across my lips "No not now, I'm to upset" It did it some more "I said not nn ahh" The vine slipped into my mouth and down my throat. I could feel it as felt at things, then a vine wrapped around my arms and yanked them together. "mmff" I heard the door open and then I seen Wesker walk in.

"I knew you were in here" He walked over to where I was and like he always did, he made the vines go away.

"What do you want?" I muttered as he helped me get up and then we left the room. When we were seated I the couch he turned to me.

"We're going to Maine, where you friends are" My eyes widened as I looked over at him, trying to let the news sink in.

"When?"

-To Be Continued-


End file.
